La Generación de Los Merodeadores
by viccky
Summary: Todo comienza en la fiesta de cumpleaños de James, donde ellos se reuniran con Lily Evans y sus amigas... A partir de este momento, se destará una serie de distintos hechos que cambiarán las vidas de nuestros personajes para siempre.


La Generación de

**Los Merodeadores**

CAPÍTULO 1

Peleas y apuestas

Un cartel colgado mágicamente de las paredes dejaba ver unas grandes letras negras que rezaban "¡Feliz cumpleaños James!". Debajo De él, tres adolescentes estaban sentados a una mesa redonda, entre ellos James Potter, un chico con cabello color negro azabache y muy desordenado y ojos color marrón claro que podían apreciarse detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos en forma de círculos.

¿Se imaginan lo que dirán cuando se den cuenta?decía un muchacho con el cabello "sensualmente" despeinado y un poco más largo que el de James, y unos ojos de un color negro penetrante.

No lo se, Canuto, pero no creo que se pongan muy contentos... le contestó James con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Estás seguro de que deberías haber hecho eso, Sirius? le preguntó otro chico a "Canuto". Tenía el pelo, laceo, de castaño oscuro. En sus ojos color miel podía distinguirse una mirada de inseguridad.

¿Bromeas, Lunático¿Crees que debería haberme quedado allí? Se ve que no los conoces... le contestó Sirius Black.

Si, es verdad. El verano pasado me invitó a su casa... No te ofendas, Canuto, pero no fue ningún placer conocer a tu hermano Regulus. agregó James.

Cambiando de tema... ¿A quién has invitado, Cornamenta? le preguntó a James Remus Lupin, o mejor dicho, Lunático.

A Quejicus... dijo James, haciendo que pensaba y contaba con los dedos, al tiempo que los demás estallaban a carcajadas.

No, invité a todos, y lo mejor es que mis padres no estarán. confirmó James, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Y a qué hora vendrán? preguntó Remus, solo por curiosidad.

A las ocho, más o menos contestó James, mirando su reloj, que marcaba las 19:45 . Son las ocho menos cuarto.

James, amor, nos vamos. le dijo a Cornamenta la Sra. Potter, una anciana señora con un rostro amable, que iba acompañada de un hombre con un cabello exactamente igual al de James, y unos anteojos cuadrados. Al parecer, su marido.

Un rato después de la partida de los Sres. Potter, sonó el timbre para anunciar la llegada de un grupo de chicas.

¡Hola, Lily! le dijo James a una muchacha semi alta con unos almendrados ojos de un verde extraordinario y una gran mata de cabello rojo oscuro.

No habría venido aquí de no ser porque Sam me convenció. le dijo la joven de mal humor, como siempre que se dirigía a James.

Las chicas entraron a la casa. La más alta, Samantha llevaba un jean claro y desgastado y una remera roja que le llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo. Las zapatillas, forradas en jean. Tenía el largo y laceo cabello suelto, de un rubio claro y ojos celestes. Su sonrisa dejaba ver los dientes blancos, prolijos. Y por último, entró una joven de cabello castaño oscuro que caía sobre su espalda formando unos hermosos bucles. Su nombre era Lizzi.

Hola Sam, hola Lizzi decía James, aún mirando a Lily, que ya había entrado Pasen, pasen…

Las tres entraron a la casa, y pasaron a la sala donde estaban los demás chicos. Todos se saludaron con alegría, o al menos alegría de parte de los chicos.

Poco a poco, todos los invitados fueron llegando, y prendieron la música bien fuerte. Fue ahí cuando la tan esperada fiesta realmente comenzó.

Cuando ya había bastante gente, cada uno se fue por su lado. Por una parte, estaba Lily, que había pasado de chica tímida y muy seria y estudiosa, a chica borracha y extrovertida. Debido a que los padres de James no estaban y nadie sabía lo que estaban haciendo, la fiesta se estaba tornando realmente descontrolada. A parte de una Lily emborrachada, había una Sam loca de celos, que al ver a Sirius besándose con una bonita chica, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tirarle a la joven el ponche que tenía en la mano en su perfecto vestido blanco "sin querer".

¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! le gritó la muchacha, enfurecida y empapada en ponche.

¡Oh...¡Lo siento! En verdad, fue un accidente…

¡Ya verás lo que es un accidente! la amenazó la joven, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre ella y la tomaba de los pelos.

¡AHHHHH! exclamó Sam, tratando de soltarse las manos de "la otra chica" del pelo. Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Cerrando lo ojos con furia, se abalanzó sobre la pobre muchacha y le tiró de un mechón de pelo.

Chicas, chicas, no se peleen por mí… Hay bastantes Sirius para todas… dijo él tranquilamente, sonriéndoles a las muchachas. Al escuchar esto, ambas se lanzaron esta vez sobre Sirius, y fue él el que recibió los tirones de pelo y patadas. Como era de esperarse, Sirius reaccionó peor que las dos chicas juntas al recibir este ataque…

¡MI PELOOOOOO¡NOOOOOOO¡ME VAN A DEJAR MORETONES!

Lejos de ahí, un grupo más tranquilo de jóvenes estaba reunido en el comedor, lejos de la música y el alboroto. Jugaban al "chín-chón" mientras apostaban.

Muy bien, Lizzi, haremos esto, si tú pierdes, tendrás que vestirte de "conejita play boy", y bailar arriba de la mesa enfrente de todo el mundo.

¡¿Qué?! gritó ella, asombrada. Pero de inmediato cambió su cara y trató de parecer lo más tranquila posible. De acuerdo, pero si yo gano, tendrás que depilarte las piernas. Contraatacó ella.

Bien Sonrió él, aparentemente, muy confiado de que iba a ganar.

A James no parecía molestarle que Lily se comportara de aquella manera, hasta que la situación empezó a empeorar bastante: a una de las sillas del living le faltaba una pata, el piso estaba recubierto en papeles, y había copas rotas por toda la sala, y, para colmo, Lily estaba bailando sobre la mesa con bastantes espectadores mirándola desde abajo.

¡Lily¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! Le gritó James enojado.

¿Y tú quién eres¿Mi padre?

James enojado, sacó a todos de esa habitación y, a continuación cerró la puerta con llave.

¿Qué crees que haces¡Me estaba divirtiendo!

¿Quieres que te diga que creo que hago? Saco a la gente de aquí para que no se aproveche de ti.

¡Vamos Potter¡No seas tan aburrido¡Vamos a divertirnos! exclamó ella, aún inconciente de sus actos, tomando una botella de cerveza que alguien había dejado sobre la mesa.

Sinceramente, no puedo mentirte, me encanta esta nueva Lily, más divertida abierta se dijo James, más para él mismo que para Lily, sin poder disimular una sonrisa en los labios. Peto la verdad es que me pone celoso que todos esos chicos te estuvieran mirando, ya sabes lo que siento por ti. agregó él, borrando de a poco su sonrisa.

¡Pero eres un gran chico James! Yo te quiero… lo animó ella, aún sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

James subió a la mesa y le tomó las manos suavemente. Toda su vida había soñado con hacer eso, pero imaginaba que cuando lo hiciera, Lily estaría… Bueno, cuerda, por así decirlo. No quería aprovecharse de ella cuando estaba borracha.

En eso estaban, cuando alguien, desesperadamente, tocó la puerta:

James¿estás ahí¡James¡Ayúdame! se escuchó la voz de Sirius.

James, poco a poco se fue alejando de Lily.

¡¡James!! este grito lo hizo salir finalmente de esa especie de sueño en el que se encontraba, y luego de bajar a Lily de la mesa, saltó hacia la puerta y la abrió de un golpe.

James, no sabes lo que…empezó Sirius hablando rápidamente, pero frenó al ver la cara de tristeza de su amigo. ¿Paso algo?

No, no, nada… ¿Qué decías? le dijo James, casi sin darse cuenta.

Entonces, escucha… No sabes lo que pasó… le empezó a contar, a la vez que lo llevaba a la sala en donde se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados.

Al llegar, James creyó que estaba soñando: las chicas, desde arriba de las mesas, estaban tirando tortas, botellas vacías, etc., y algunas se peleaban entre ellas. Y abajo, los chicos se estaban agarrando a las piñas con el que tenían más cerca.

Sirius… ¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?!

En verdad lo siento… es que Sam empezó a tirarle del pelo a una chica, luego a mí¡y dos segundos después todos se estaban agarrando de los pelos!


End file.
